Rise of a Villian
by KnightOfTheFleetingDawn
Summary: What if the Uchiha massacre didn't happen what would happen to Sasuke.


Rise of a Villian

_thoughts_

**A/N: This is a joint project between me and Jonah Stardoom. His version of the same story is titled Rise of a Hero, which is Naruto's POV of the same event****.**** Read his too. I do not own Naurto**

OoOoO

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. He was in a particularly good mood because today was graduation day and was finally going to get to go out on missions soon. Also he heard that Naruto failed his test so he wasn't going to be there. He didn't really have anything against him, but he thought he was annoying and that since he appearantly didn't take being a shinobi seriously, that he would be an unfit one that would probably die on a mission. Naruto also didn't seem like the kind of people that he would usually hang around with, yet his parents and even his older brother had encourged him to spend time with him. He didn't know why, because every other adult seemed to loath him for some unkown reason, he asked a few people but they would just say he was not to be trusted.

"What exactly is the secret of Naruto Uzumaki," he muttered to himself.

When he got to the builting he walked inside completely relaxed and breming with confidence. He sat down in his usual seat and started to wait for class to start. It was then that he noticed that Naruto was here,'didn't he fail his exam, why is he here', he got up and walked in his direction. When he was right next to Naruto he spoke,

"Hey, uh, Naruto how come your here I was told you failed the exam".

"Oh, I, uh, did some extra credit that allowed me to pass with all you guys".

_I guess that makes sense, I mean he has failed in the past, so they could have made a brand new test so that he could pass this time, or maybe he's more serious about being a shinobi then I thought._ It was then that something burst though the door with a loud BANG!

"First", was shouted through the room.

"Was not Ino-pig", a certain pinkette shrieked.

"Was so Billboard Brow", a poorly named blond retorted.

Everyone looked at the duo in... **(A/N: uh yeah I'm not sure that I can describe the shear, um, daze,) **that they were in by the stupidity of the impending arrgument. Then the girls finally noticed that Sasuke was in the room and their eyes turned to stars as they hudled up to him.

"Hey Sasuke tell us who won," they sid in unison.

"I didn't really see, so I can't really say," then he noticed another impending,"but I'm pretty sure that it was a tie." He spoke in the hopes that it suppress the scream fest that was going to insue.

With the timing of a stand up comidian... **(A/N: ok I don't know where that came from) **Iruka entered the room and asked for silence.

"I will now announce the team assignments", Iruka, well, announced. **(A/N: It's cannon so I'll skip it for you and my sake).**

Sasuke was just a little peved he was on a team make up of a girl who raised her voice to much and the number one hyperactive knuckle head in the village. He was extremely serious about his career as a shinobi, after all his brother was an AMBU black ops captain and he was only 15 **(A/N: it's a rough guess because in cannon Itachi killed off the clan a few years before the day of Sasukes graduation). **So since Sakura had no clan techniques and seemed more interested in gaining his attention then furthering her career. He had already gone over what he saw wrong in Naruto, but at least he seemed like he was willing to improve himself, if him shouting about him being hokage was anything to go by. Now that he thought about it they weren't so bad and maybe he could have a lot of fun with them and if their sensei was good enough, which was likely because of all the exceptional jonin in the village, he or she could whip them into shape.

OoOoO

So here they were, the three hour mark ticked by and their new sensei had not arrived. Naruto eventualy got so bored he had to find something to occupy his time and thus he stuck an eraser in the door so that it would fall on anyone who tried to enter the room. Sakura scolded him for the lack of respect he answered with saying that it was just as if not more disrespectful to be late. Oddly enough Sasuke agreed with this and thought that it would be hilarious if it worked.

Not five minutes later a silver haired man wearing a mask and his headband over his eye walked in and in an instant the eraser landed on his head. Strangely he seemed to pay no mind to it, almost as if it didn't happen. Naruto laughed while Sakura franticly tried to apologize for Naruto's unshinobi like actions. Thirdy seconds after it had quited down the uninterested looking man finally spoke.

"Are you guys team seven", a massive sweat drop was initiated.

"Well we are the only ones here," Naruto stated, "and your late!"

"Oh sorry I ended up getting lost on the road of life," sweat drop time. "Well now that I'm here lets meet up on the roof of the building dissmissed."

Sasuke had a feeling that this would become an over used pattern.

OoOoO

**A/N: Well what do ya think good enough for you. I hope that this will become a, at least, somewhat popular series it's a new twist on the series and hope to get out of the cannon soon so that I can have some fun. Also read Jonah Stardoom's story Rise of a Hero, bye.**

**P.S. my friend said to dumb it down, if your offended by this please comment.**


End file.
